Camping with Cahills
by IceSilver28077
Summary: This is kind of a sequel to my other story Vesper Training. I might be putting in references to the story, so if you want to understand everything I suggest you read that story first. So basically the Cahills go camping and this is a story of all the things that happen on the way and during the camping trip.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Camping with Cahills

Amy's P.O.V

I was sleeping peacefully when I was jerked out of my dreams by a loud whistle being blown. I jumped straight up in the air at the sound. _What was that? _I thought to myself. I quickly through some old jeans and a t-shirt on stepped out, warily, into the hallway. I saw Dan, still in his PJ's doing some form of karate. He stopped when he realized that there was no danger up here. He saw me and ran over.

"Amy, did you hear the whistle?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, and I think I'm practically deaf, is everyone awake?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so, Amy what time is it?" Dan asked.

"Like 6:00 I think" I said rubbing my eyes tiredly.

Dan groaned. Then we saw to other familiar people come out of their rooms. Ian and Natalie.

And they looked just as perfect as they normally do. _How is that even possible? I thought_

Then Dan decided to voice that thought.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dan exclaimed "They were woken up by the same dang whistle and they don't look fazed at all!"

Ian was at least trying to hide his smile. Natalie on the other hand didn't.

"We were just born perfect and-What are you wearing?" she said/asked.

"Hm?" Dan said "oh yeah, I'm still in my PJ's"

"You forgot you were wearing your PJ's" I said staring at him.

"yup" Dan said.

I let out an exasperated sigh "go get dressed, Dan" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we have guests" I said.

"They are our family" Dan protested.

"And they are **still** our guests" I said firmly "now go get dressed.

"Fine" he said grumbling on the way back to his room. I turned back to Ian and Natalie to see that they both seemed equally amused at the previous conversation.

"So, any idea why decided to blow his whistle and wake the whole house?" Ian asked.

"Not a clue" I said. Ian smiled slightly at that and so did Natalie and then I realized what I'd just said.

I was just about to say something when Dan came back in.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS!" a loud voice hollered. The floor shook slightly as loud footsteps came up the stairs. Dan vibrated into me and we both went tumbling to the floor.

"PACK YOUR BAGS AND LET'S GET A MOVE ON! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!" Eisenhower Holt shouted.

Dan groaned loudly "not camping".

I had to admit, I didn't like the idea of going camping.

"COME ON CAMPERS!" Eisenhower yelled. I covered my ears, it didn't help much.

We all went back to our rooms to pack. Knowing that none of us would get any peace until we were on that camping trip.

We all lugged our bags down the stairs and into the living room where there were various camping supplies, like tents that weren't set up.

"ALIRIGHT CAMPERS! YOU WILL HAVE TO PICK A BUDDY TO SHARE A TENT WITH AND IT CANNOT BE SOMEONE IN THE SAME CLOSE FAMILY AS YOU!" Eisenhower hollered. Everyone was disappointed to hear that.

The two holt girls, Madison and Reagan paired up with Ned and Ted. Jonah had broken his leg in the fight with the Vespers so he couldn't come. So Hamilton paired up with Sinead. I paired up with Ian and that left Dan and Natalie to be a pair.

"No way!" Dan said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Natalie.

"Never!" Natalie huffed also crossing her arms and glaring at Dan.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE PARTNERS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Eisenhower shouted right in their faces. Which got them to shut up, fast.

"ALRIGHT NOW THAT YOU'VE PICKED A PARTNER YOU CAN TAKE A TENT AND HEAD OFF ONTO THE HIDDEN TRAIL I HAVE MARKED FOR YOU!" Eisenhower shouted and with that he picked up the tent that he would have shared with someone had Jonah not broken his leg.

I looked over at Ian and said "I wonder how long it will take for Dan and Natalie to kill each other?"

"Oh, I would guess today or tomorrow, maybe the day after tomorrow if were really lucky" Ian said smiling.

"That actually sounds about right" I said.

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm out to me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, I suppose we shall" I said taking his arm.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chp2hiho it's off to certain death we go

Chapter 2: Hi ho hi ho off to certain death we go 

**Please note that there will be some snippets of songs that do not belong to me. Such as This is my idea Swan Princess. There might be others but just know that none of those songs belong to me. **

Ian and I were walking up the trail and I was sure that in the first few minutes I was there I was going to die. But listening to Natalie and Dan argue for the 50 millionth time, I realized Dan and Natalie would probably kill me before anything in the wilderness could.

"Ninjas are so awesome! I can't believe you" Dan yelled exasperatedly from behind us.

"No they aren't they're creepy and they kidnap people" Natalie said looking disgusted.

"Really hate these stupid bonding trips" Dan grumbled.

"Finally you got something right" Natalie said.

"You want to know why?" Dan hissed.

"Oh I can come up with a bunch of reasons, can't you?" she asked haughtily.

"Oh I can. It' just one stand out above all the rest" Dan said.

"And what is that?" Natalie asked looking amused.

"Whenever we do something I'm always stuck with you!" he shouted.

"Well! I hate being stuck with you too!" she shouted.

"Well, looks like they're having fun" I said.

"Indeed. Again I do apologize for Natalie" Ian said.

"And I for Dan" I said.

"They just don't seem to be able to…" Ian trailed off; I figured he was trying to find the right word.

"Click?" I suggested.

"Yes click, they don't seem to get along at all" Ian said.

"Well that's not something unusual" I said smiling.

"No it isn't, but I would like to keep my hearing for the next 20 years or so" Ian said turning back to look at them.

I laughed.

Sometime later we arrived at the camp site. I glanced at Ian.

"Do you know how to set up a tent?" I asked.

"No, do you?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"Well then this should be so much fun" Ian said sarcastically.

While we were trying to figure out how far into the ground to stick the poles we overheard Dan and Natalie having a fight.

"I can't believe you, it obviously goes here" Dan said.

"No it obviously goes over here" Natalie said.

"UGH!" they both said.

"This isn't my idea.." Dan said.

"This isn't my idea.." Natalie said.

"Of fun" they both said at the same time.

I bit my lip trying not to smile.

We eventually got our tent set up, although it was lopsided and looked really weird it would have to do.

Dan and Natalie were still fighting on where to put the poles when Eisenhower finally had to go over there so that they would shut up. He said he wasn't going to help and that we needed to learn to survive in the wilderness on our own. Oh well.

We spent the whole day setting up and then at night time we were all too tired to tell scary stories or anything like that.

_The next day._

We were yet again awoken by Eisenhower's whistle. We all jumped out of bed, got dressed and hurried out into the clearing around the campfire.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! TODAY YOU WILL BE LEARNING HOW TO FISH!" he yelled.

We all groaned.

"NOW I DON'T WANT HEAR ANYMORE OF THAT! IS THAT CLEAR!" he shouted.

"Yes sir" we mumbled.

"GOOD!"

So we set off to find the nearest river.

"Ian, he said north which way is north?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said.

"So we're lost" I said.

"Well I wouldn't say that, all we have to do is listen for Eisenhower's shouting and we'll be fine" Ian said.

No sooner had he said that than we heard Eisenhower's voice not far off. We reached the river and saw that Dan and Natalie were actually here before us and not arguing.

"Ian, do you see what I see?" I asked.

"I don't know what do you see?" Ian asked.

"Dan and Natalie not fighting" I said.

"Yep I see it" he said.

We stood there for a full ten minutes dumbfounded.

"This is monumental" I hissed.

"Indeed it is" he said.

We took another moment of silence.

Then Natalie pushed Dan into the river while he was trying to catch a fish and the moment was ruined.

"This is my idea…" Natalie started.

"This isn't my idea…" Dan started.

"Of fun" they both finished.

Dan climbed out drenched.

"That is it, I've had it with you" he said.

"Oh I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my Prada high heels" she mocked.

Dan glared at her, before pushing her into the river.

"OOOOOOOOOH!" she climbed out seething.

"You're so immature and conceited!" she hissed.

"If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox!" Dan hissed back.

"I wish you were dead" Natalie said.

"I hope you fall of the face of the earth" Dan spat.

"The earth is round" she hissed back.

"This isn't my idea…" she said.

"This definitely isn't my idea…" Dan said.

"Of fun" they said.

"How do you use this?" I asked holding up the fishing rod.

"I have no idea, are parents told us fishing was for barbarians" Ian said.

"Ugh!" I said chucking the fishing rod on the ground.

Ian smirked.

"WHY AREN'T YOU FISHING?!" Eisenhower hollered at us.

"STOP DWADLING" he shouted.

We quickly picked up our rods and tried to us them. I had mine upside down and didn't figure that out until Hamilton pointed it out to me.

Ian had his right but he wouldn't touch the worms that we were using for bait.

While Natalie was struggling to hold her rod the right way Dan snuck up on her and dumped the pile of worms on her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The birds flew from the trees, frightened.

"Ew! Ew! EW!" she screeched waving her arms all around trying to get them off. Meanwhile Dan was laughing so hard he was crying.

Once she finally got all the worms off she was ready to kill Dan. She walked up to him and slapped him before going back to trying to fish. Once Natalie caught a fish she stuck it down Dan's shirt and he freaked. This time it was Natalie who was laughing and Dan who was waving his arms looking stupid.

I sighed and looked at Ian who still wouldn't go anywhere near the worm basket. I grabbed a worm and stuck it on his hook. He looked really disgusted; I just couldn't help it I started laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asked looking at me with a quizzical brow.

"Nothing, it's just your face" I said before going into another fit of laughter.

Ian just rolled his eyes and went back to trying to fish. Together Ian and I got ten fish. I'd like to say we both caught five but that's not true. He caught seven and I caught three.

Later that night a bear came through our camp to get the fish. Needless to say the only people prepared were, you guessed it, the Holts. And in that moment I knew I was not fit for the wilderness.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! WHILE YOU'RE UP YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT TOMORROW WE ARE GOING TO HIKE TO THE TOP OF THAT MOUNTAIN!" he shouted pointing to the nearby mountain. I glanced up, craning my neck but even when my neck was all the way back I still couldn't see the top. I gulped and turned to Ian with a panicked expression. He grimaced at me before turning back to look at the mountain ahead of us.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Mountain of Doom

Amy's P.O.V

We all trudged back to camp on the way I heard Sinead talking with Ted and Ned.

"I can't believe we let these buffoons drag us out into the wilderness" Ted said.

"Agreed. This is a complete waste of time, what they hope to accomplish through this is beyond me" Ned said affirmatively.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to put up with it for now. We can't back out without looking like chickens. And you know we'll be teased endlessly if we do that" Sinead reasoned.

"And the reason comes out" Ted said swatting away a fly.

"At least we got a good haul of fish" Ned said grunting dragging the basket along the ground.

"That's one less thing the Holts can tease us about" Sinead said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah, well before you start going all happy-do-da-day you're the one who has to share a tent with one of them" Ted pointed out.

"Hey! That's not my fault" Sinead said.

"You still have to share a tent with him" Ned pointed out.

"I know that, but it could be worse" Sinead said.

"It could be worse?" Ted asked raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean I could be with his dad" Sinead said.

They all shuddered visibly. I then shifted my gaze to the very people they were talking about, the Holts. The only people who seemed to be enjoying themselves on this "vacation".

"WOO! WE NAILED IT!" Madison yelled her voice echoing into the forest.

"I KNOW THIS IS THE BEST VACATION EVER!" Hamilton yelled his voice bouncing off the trees.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO CLIMB THAT MOUNTAIN TOMORROW" Reagan shouted happily.

I was then reminded of the fact that in only a few short hours I would be on the mountain fighting for my survival. I looked to Ian for support but he looked pretty worn down so I decided to keep quiet.

We made it back to our tents alive, another miracle I'll never truly understand, and managed to get as much sleep as we possibly could. In the morning it was time for the climb.

We awoke to, yet again, the whistle blowing loudly and shattering our eardrums

"ARE YOU READY CLIMBERS!" Eisenhower screamed.

Only the Holts replied with "yes sir" the rest of just kind of grumbled or went back to sleep. I had the great pleasure of seeing Dan stumble out of his tent and then promptly smack into one of the tent poles. He fell on his face and actually fell back to sleep.

"I'm not related to him" I said to Ian. He chuckled.

"Of course not" he said with a smile.

We walked to the mountain, well I guess I should rephrase that, the Holts ran to the mountain energy seeming to come off them in waves as strong as Natalie's perfume, and that stuff is strong. The rest of us dragged our feet hoping that if we were slow enough we would lose them and not have to go. Unfortunately luck was not on our side, Eisenhower made sure he was at the back of the metaphorical pack to make sure people weren't sneaking off.

"Do you think it would work if we climbed a tree and refused to come down?" I whisper-asked Ian.

"Well the Holts would climb up after you and then knock the whole tree over" Ian whispered back.

I let out a depressed sigh as we continued our march towards the mountain of doom as I had promptly named it.

Then Natalie began her complaining.

"This air is ruining my hair and my Prada shoes are caked in mud!" she exclaimed.

"And your point would be what?" Dan asked

"My point is that I can't go on this hike, we might run into someone, I can't let people see me like this, first impressions are always the most important" Natalie said.

Dan rolled his eyes "who exactly do you think we are going to run into?" he asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter who we run into as long as look nice that's all that counts" she said snootily.

"I can't believe how vain you are" Dan said.

"And I can't believe how childish you are" Natalie said.

"So, you excited for our fun trip?" I asked sarcastically. Ian smirked.

"Oh yes, quite" he said.

When we got to the base of the mountain it was bigger than I had anticipated, you still couldn't see the top and clouds covered about a third of the mountain making it look really ominous. We started up the mountain and at first I was okay but then after a the first hour of going uphill my breathing was starting to come faster, I was sweating like a pig and I don't even want to know what my hair looked like.

Ian was also out of breath but he of course did not look frazzled at all! Sometimes…..

After another hour my legs felt like they were on fire and my clothes and hair were now drenched in sweat. My breathing was labored and let me just say I have never felt so disgusting in my entire life! Not to sound like Natalie but my clothes are ruined and I stink and I am dirty from all the times my knees gave out and we are still only a third of the way to the top.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Amy's P.O.V

'Why did I agree to this?' I thought to myself.

I would start up a conversation with Ian but that would take too much air, air that I needed, desperately. I heard Dan behind me.

"Isn't there a short cut we could take" Dan hollered, panting.

"THIS IS THE SHORT CUT!" Eisenhower shouted backwards

"COME ON HURRY UP!"

Dan groaned.

"My hair is ruined!" Natalie shrieked.

"Your hair is ruined? That's what you're concerned about right now? YOU'RE HAIR?!" Dan just about lost it as he said that.

"Well, it's on the list" Natalie huffed.

"I can't believe you" Dan said.

5 hours later…

We heard the sound of birds overhead, their chirping sounded like laughing.

"Look, the sun it's laughing at us" Dan said.

"That's not the sun you imbecile" Natalie said.

"STOP MOCKING US!" Dan shouted to the sun with a crazy look in his eyes.

"I think Dan's lost it" Ian said panting.

I simply nodded.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked hesitantly.

I nodded my head again that I was indeed alright.

"Are you sure? Your face is really red?" Ian said.

I nodded again.

"I'm not cut out for this, I want a car!" Dan rasped, voice lost long ago.

"Don't we all" Natalie rasped sounding equally as awful.

Soon following this we heard a thump. I turned around to see Dan had passed out.

We looked at Natalie.

"What? I didn't knock him out." Natalie said defensively.

We continued to stare at her.

"Well, don't look at me, I'm not carrying **him"** she said jerking her thumb at Dan. I glanced at Ian hopelessly.

"I don't think so, love" Ian said.

I sighed and gathered my breath.

"HAMILTON!" I shouted, my legs gave out and I fell to ground feeling light-headed, the world started to spin and then everything went black.

Ian's P.O.V.

"HAMILTON!" Amy shouted. Then suddenly her legs gave out and she too passed out. Hamilton came jogging back down with a big smile on his face.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"They passed out" I said.

"I'll take Amy, you can take Dan" I ordered.

"Hamilton nodded and grabbed Dan hoisting him onto his shoulder and then jogging back up to the front.

I sighed and lifted her up, putting one hand on her back and the other underneath her legs I carried her all the way to the top of the mountain.

When we finally reached the top, I shook Amy gently but she didn't stir. It was really a beautiful view and I continuously tried to wake her but none of my methods worked. We took a short break and started the long trek back down the mountain.

When we arrived back at the camp site everyone but the Holts dragged themselves into their tents and passed out. I carried Amy back to came and set her in her sleeping bag before passing out myself.

In the morning we found out we would get to go canoeing. I remember thinking 'I hope this trip ends soon' before passing right back out again


End file.
